Just Days At Starbucks
by xToxicWaste
Summary: On a particular summer day a young blonde decides to make her way towards her favorite cafe called Starbucks! However, Utau's plans to get lunch don't exactly go the way she planned when she meets certain auburn haired cashier. Kutau, THREE CHAPTERS ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Omg Hi! Aria here with a Kutau one-shot...Or two shot. I'm thinking of doing another chapter for this. It also irks me how I can hardly find any Kutau fanfics now. -.- **

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own Shugo chara! **

**Summary: On a particular summer day a young blonde decides to make her way towards her favourite cafe called Starbucks! However, Utau's plans to get lunch don't exactly go the way she planned when she meets certain auburn haired cashier.**

**Enjoy!**

**x-x-x**

It was a warm summer day, Just the regular lunch our when a young blonde decided to walk into a coffee shop, causing the familiar smell of coffee beans to start tingling her senses, the girl's hair was tied up into a messy bun, causing a few strands to flow loose. She wore a one-shoulder off pink dip dyed t-shirt with a white tank top underneath, a pair of jeans shorts and white converse to match. Her amethyst eyes were determined, and the blonde was to say the least starving.

Inwardly groaning towards the large line Utau sensibly made her way towards the queue in distress, however it was beyond worth it. You see this coffee shop happened to be Utau's all time favourite café, Starbucks. Utau perked up a bit seeing as she was getting closer and closer towards the cashier.

Utau had to stop herself from sighing in relief when the man in front of her in the queue had finally decided from having a warm cappuccino or a cold frappuccino on a hot summer day. Honestly Utau often would find herself wondering how people like that survived. As Utau continued to watch the odd man pay for his muffin. (Yes he had decided not to get a drink at all.) Utau continued to allow her head to bob slightly towards the music in the background.

Utau inwardly cheered as she heard the cashier call out a 'Next!' as she waddled towards him in glee. Utau glanced towards him, emerald green eyes and auburn brown hair which looked as if he hadn't bothered with it at all, truthfully it looked as if he had just gotten out of bed; not that if bothered Utau, it suited him. Along with the Starbucks uniform he looked pretty good. Utau gave him a nod of approval causing the male's lips tugging upwards slightly, his eyes held amusement as he watched the blonde focus on the menu above on a canvas up on the wall.

"A triple caramel frappuccino, please."

"What size would you like ma'am?"

"Grande me."

The male smirked slightly, shaking his head as he grabbed a cup from behind and wrote down her order onto it.

"Name?" He asked

"Utau." Was her simple reply as she watched him scribble her name onto the cup, along with something else as he passed it down to a fellow co-worker of his.

"Anything else?" he asked politely

"Yeah a chocolate muffin and..." Utau trailed off looking at the sandwiches. "Ham and cheese." Utau decided, nodding to herself and smiling towards the male who then told her the amount.

Utau nodded handing him her credit card as she shirted her weight from one food to the other, as the male took it and smiled he asked "Eating in or to go?"

Utau seemed to debate it for a moment. "To go," she sighed out "I have to get to my brother and help him with his wedding planning." Utau huffed out, annoyed that she couldn't sit down and enjoy her coffee.

The male blinked in surprise as he handed back her credit card. "Really? When's he getting married?" he asked, handing her the receipt.

"A month from today," Utau replied

The male gaped for a few seconds before shaking his head. "By any change would your brother's name be called...Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Utau stared towards him baffled. "How'd you..." she trailed off.

The brunette tossed his head back and laughed. "Damn, You're Ikuto's sister?" he chuckled before offering his hand. "I'm Souma Kukai, I happen to be a friend of both Ikuto's and his fiancée Amu, I'm also a guest at their wedding." He spoke sheepishly with his free hand scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

Utau stared, her cheeks feeling slightly warmer than she was used to as she gave him her hand and shook his, "Well...Isn't this a small world."

He grinned nodding, "Yeah I guess it is-"

"Kukai! Stop flirting! You're holding up the line!"

Both Kukai's and Utau's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as Utau managed to stammer out a 'Sorry.'

Kukai merely shrugged and returned the smile, "Well I'll see you at the wedding Utau,"

Utau nodded giving a small wave as she walked over towards where her drink and food was waiting. Sighing Utau pulled out a straw, ripping of the plastic wrapping and dunking it into the hole provided for her straw. As Utau sipped her drink and began to walk out, however a frantic male flailing his arms caught her eye as she turned around to see what he wanted, as she was already nearing the exit.

Kukai grinned, holding up an empty Starbucks cup and pointed towards the writing. Confused Utau looked towards her cup and gave out a small gasp in surprise. She stared flabbergasted towards the cell phone number written onto it, followed by his name underneath.

Utau gaped and turned her head back towards the male who was all ready writing down someone else's order, however as if sensing her eyes on him he looked up and winked then went back to writing down the next customers order.

Utau stared eyes wide with a blush already formed onto her porcelain skin as she speed-walked out of the place.

It was official.

Starbucks was now and forever her favourite café. And it was all his fault.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: OMFG I'M DEAD! I seriously have no idea how this story even came to my mind but Oh well! c: I'm thinking of doing another chapter for this so review if you want a sequel thing! R N R! Byeee! **


	2. I'm Glad You Came

**A/n: Yeah I figured I'd update before I forgot the whole plot I've got planned out. 8'D It was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot but sdjkasdjask and it's the first of November! Yay! We're too months away from new years- HOLY SHIIIII-! TWO MONTHS?! I STILL HAVE ALOT TO COMPLETE THIS YEAR D8 FAAA-! **

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own Shugo Chara or anything else recognisable, Enjoy.**

**X-x-x**

_(You cast a spell on me, you hit me like the sky fell on me, and I've decided that you look well on me, let's go somewhere no one else can see but you and me) _

It was strange how things worked out for the young blonde, one moment she was busy making sure everything was perfect for her brother's wedding this evening, the next she's forced to go collect coffee to calm his fiancée's nerves.

_Honestly _Utau thought, rolling her eyes as she made her way towards her favourite café. The blonde chuckled as she practically skipped into the place, the once again familiar smell of coffee beans instantly filling her senses.

Ah, how she loved Starbucks.

Utau couldn't help but slightly cringe at the sight of the line. Dear lord she would be stuck here for a while. Shrugging Utau took her rightful place at the very end of the queue, she couldn't argue with the fact that people had a good taste in coffee.

_And server's_ Her mind instantly seemed to reply as she automatically glanced towards where the cashier would be; she deflated slightly, realising that _he_ wasn't there.

Utau resisted the temptation of rolling her eyes towards herself for her ridiculous behaviour, seeing as how that would make herself look like a nut.

_Of course he wouldn't be here, _Utau sweatdropped _He's probably on his lunch break or something,_

As the queue moved Utau moved forward slightly, her mind seemed to instantly remember a very crucial fact.

She had no idea what the heck Amu wanted.

_Oh well, hope she likes the Strawberries and cream frappuccino_ Utau thought.

Shrugging off the matter as her eyes skimmed the menu above, Now. Did she want a triple caramel frappuccino or the Caramel Mocha? Oh wait, the double chocolaty chip frappuccino looked good too! Dear god it was so hard for her to make these decisions. Then again who said she had to just get a frappuccino? She could get herself a latte if she wanted to! Heck, it was Ikuto's credit card! She might as well have fun with it while it lasted.

As Utau continued to imagine herself at the mall buying all sorts of unnecessary items she had yet to realise that she was just one customer away from being served. Well dang that was fast. As the man in front of her took his time with his order, Utau began to amuse herself with the music playing in the background.

_Honestly, why can't people just read the menu before the last minute? _Utau thought almost shaking her head.

_God if I keep this up people honestly will think I'm a nut _Utau thought displeasingly, sweat dropping at the thought.

"Next!"

Utau silently cheered as she made her way towards the cashier.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the woman asked

Utau inwardly frowned seeing as it wasn't who she had hoped it would be but merely shrugged it off as she smiled towards the lady in front of her.

"Yeah, could I get one Strawberries and cream frappuccino and a... double chocolaty chip frappuccino." She smiled at her decision as the woman nodded.

"Name?" She asked,

_God this wouldn't happen if he was here and serving the stupid counter! _Her mind seemed to snap.

"Utau." She spoke, instead.

The woman nodded before calling out another 'Next!'

Utau raised an eyebrow staring towards the woman confused. "Don't I need to pay?"

The lady just shrugged, "You don't have too,"

Utau stared towards the woman flabbergasted as she walked to wear she would collect her drinks.

_What the fucking fuck was she talking about? Isn't it against the law not to pay? And when I was going to use Ikuto's credit card too! _Utau scowled but thanked the person handing out both of her beverages, angrily muttering towards herself about how karma hated her, especially with all the times she had came her and had to buy her own drinks! When she obviously could of not paid at all!

Dear lord, Utau continued to glared towards nothing as the ripped the packaging from both straws, throwing away the wrapping into the disposal hole provided, then dunking her straws in.

As Utau was about to take both drinks out the store her phone had chosen that this was the perfect time to start a Harlem shake. Sighing in annoyance Utau yanked out her vibrating phone, unlocking it only to meet a text message from none other than her brother Ikuto.

"Hey, Yeah Utau? Uh, Yeah, do you mind bringing that coffee back in an hour?"

Utau's jaw dropped. What! "What do you mean bring it in an hour!" She demanded.

She could hear her brother sigh as he once again spoke "Sorry, it's just, Amu's parents just called and we're supposed to meet them at some French café." Did everyone go to café's not!

"Then what was the point in me buying two! Much less having me pay for them both!" Utau decided she would atleast have SOME fun if her brother was going to do this towards her.

"You paid for them yourself? God Utau, why do you think I gave you that credit card? Did you assume you were going to use it for unlocking doors or something?" Ikuto said, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Ugh, fine. Go have fun with Amu's parents. I'll just drink both beverages, if I have to pee a numerous times during your wedding, don't blame me." And with that she hung up, sighing.

Utau's eyes automatically glanced around the place. Well, at least she knew what to do for the hour.

**x-x-x**

Not even ten minutes later Utau was already seated on a comfortable couch with her Mac book out and surfing the net, with the occasional sucking of her straw.

Oh how she adored the unlimited use of free Wi-Fi.

As Utau was completely focused on her laptop, already logged into a familiar website called Facebook, she had failed to notice that she had earned herself a companion during her distraction.

"What's with the extra drink? Somebody stood you up?"

Utau's head snapped up as she stared bewildered at the sight in front of her. "Wha- What are you doing here!"

The male raised an eyebrow before gesturing towards his uniform and pointing towards his nametag. "I kind of work here, if you didn't to notice."

Utau blinked in surprise before rolling her eyes, muttering a whatever.

"So? You didn't answer my question." He pestered,

Utau cocked her head towards the side, "What question?"

Kukai rolled his eyes towards the girl sitting in front of him, "I asked why you were alone, considering the fact that you have two drinks." He pointed out

Utau groaned "Well that drink right there was SUPPOSED to be for Amu,"

The male raised an eyebrow once again, questioningly "And?" he pressed on

Utau sighed as she explained her story towards the male who seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"So...They force you to go out and buy coffee when their already going to a café?" He asked, obviously amused with the situation.

Utau rolled her eyes "Tell me about it, the idiots I have to deal with these days,"

Kukai merely shrugged, a small grin making its way onto his face as he took a hold of her abandoned drink causing Utau to stare at him as if he had grown another head.

"You-! You can't just take people's drinks like that!"

The male with brown locks merely smirked "Who do you think paid for it?"

Utau froze, then stared towards him eyes wide. "You paid for it!" she blabbed out earning yet another amused look from her companion.

"Yeah, you can pay me back later." He shrugged off as he continued to sip the drink "Though Strawberries and cream isn't exactly my favourite choice."

Utau rolled her eyes "If you don't like it, then why are you still drinking it?"

"I never said I didn't like it." He shrugged "It's just not my favourite."

"Then what is?" Utau asked, actually interested to know.

"Caramel mocha probably," He said, a smile on his face.

Utau looked surprised "Seriously?" a mirrored smile making its way onto hers, after all it was one of her favourites.

"Yeah, though I'm not much of a coffee person."

"Who works in a coffee shop if they don't even like coffee!" Utau demanded

"One who got fired from his job at a smoothie place." He retorted.

**x-x-x**

_(Stay with me, I can make you glad you came)_

It wasn't hard for both teens to start a conversation. It had deeply surprised Utau when she felt her phone go off with her brother demanding where she was.

"Utau! You were supposed to be back two hours ago!"

Utau winced slightly as she pulled the phone away from her ear to keep her hearing intact from her brother's yells.

"Ah, Yeah about that..."

What turned from a conversation at Starbucks to running around a train station exploring probably half of Tokyo, along with getting lost in a mall.

"You did WHAT!" Utau winced as she heard another person yell into her ear. Jesus her aunt Sanjo-san was loud.

"Utau if you're late to your own brother's wedding I swear I'm going to-"

"Oh-Would-You-Look-At-The-Time! Got-To-run-Sanjo-san-Bye!" Utau ended the call, still feeling the ringing from her aunt's obnoxious screeching.

As if she'd be late to her own brother's wedding! Sheesh these people were fussing over nothing! It wasn't as if she was going there alone!

"You okay?"

Utau instantly snapped back to reality as she stared towards the boy in front of her, holding two ice cream cones, both chocolate chip flavoured.

"Yeah." Utau smiled, thanking him as she took her ice cream cone.

...Maybe she could afford to be a little late.

_(My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came)_

**x-x-x**

**A/N: Omfg I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Which is probably why I'm updating it in the same week it was uploaded –Sweatdrop- Yes In case you were wondering the stuff written in parentheses were in fact lyrics from the song 'I'm glad you came' **

**Only one more chapter to go! The next chapter will be during Amu and Ikuto's wedding c; so minor Amuto I guess .-. probably if you squint. **

**THANK'S FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL! FLOWERS FOR EVERYONE! –throws flower petals in the air and prances around- BYEEEE! R N R MY LOVALIES! **


End file.
